Love
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: Two bodies locked together in a forbidden affair, a night of passion as seen through one of thier eyes. little one-shot with Sasori and Kankuro, please R&R,Yaoi, lemon. Note inside... one of my better lemons


okay random one-shot that came into my head at 4:30 in the morning sorry if it sucks but hey, I tried. oh and one final thing please read and review. Plus this was in out of boredom and the idea wouldn't leave me alone... so yea, i still whish for reviews thank you.

Everyday millions authors go hungry...reviews feed them, please feed this author...

DISCLAIMER; I OWN NO PART OF THE NARUTO SERIES OR CHARACTERS, IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION AND SASORI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE.

* * *

Our bodies wrestle down onto the bed, your body below mine, a light sheen of sweat covers your skin, and lips parted slightly panting softly. I capture your lips in a quick, yet passionate kiss, a blush forms and your cheeks and a mewling noise comes from the depths of your throat. Oh God how I love it when you do that. 

I pull away only to remove your shirt as well as my own and lean back down again towards you. Only now I aim for your neck, I feel you squirm as I bite down hard onto your jugular vein, soon biting eases into sucking, then I finally leave a final kiss on the purplish mark forming on your heated skin. A small wine escapes your parted lips, begging for more.

I begin a trail of kisses from your neck to chest, stopping occasionally to nip at the sensitive skin. Your hand comes forth eager to touch, to play, but I don't let you, at least not yet, I pin it down on the bed next to your face. Our eyes lock only for an instant, your eyes showing a surprised expression.

"Sasori-san…?" you ask heavily, your dark eyes glazed over in lusty passion, so thick I knew I could taste it.

"Now, now just be patient," I reply hovering over an erect nipple, I take the bud into my mouth before you can respond, causing you to gasp and hold in a half-bitten moan. I play with the bud for a while, swirling my tongue and holding it with my teeth and lips, basking in the series of small moans that come from you.

Once I'm satisfied, I continue to move down your stomach, my tongue licking at the creases where your muscles are, I preced to stop and bite around the skin at your naval, your hand reaches towards me again, only this time I allow you to continue. Your fingers glide through my hair, and you push my head down slightly every time I bite at your flesh, you want me to bite harder don't you? So I do, and it obviously pleases you.

I move my head in a circular motion all while biting and licking at your flesh, moving ever closer to your naval, where I slip my tongue inside. You squirm yet again, hands fisted roughly in my red hair, back arching up, as you hold in your moans. I smirk knowing what you want but are too proud to beg, at least in words.

I remove your hands from my hair and straighten up, staring down at the sight before me. You lay beneath me panting and gasping for breath, sweat glistening on your chest and face, with a large bulge sticking through your pants. Your blush deepens as I quickly glide my hand over it.

I finally remove the last bits of our clothing, leaning down so that I am in the middle of your parted legs. I run my tongue along the insides of your thighs, coming ever closer to your swollen prick. It stands fully erect, a small amount of pre-cum collecting at the head.

You know what's coming and your hips buck upwards towards me eagerly. I take the head of your swollen member into my mouth, just to tease you at first, licking it clean of your essence, before I finally take you in whole. A shuddering moan comes out of your parted lips as your head lolls back onto the bed. I move my head up and down quickly sucking, hard as you cling to the sheets moans and gasps of pleasure freely escaping those beautiful lips. Slowly I place two fingers near you entrance without you noticing, then quickly shoving them in you scissoring your insides causing you to scream in pleasure.

I feel your orgasm coming closer so I stop and pull my fingers out, you whimper softly, yet I don't keep you waiting long. Agian I capture your lips in a smothering kiss my tongue pushing your back into your mouth. I lift your leg up onto my shoulder as I push myself inside you. Your body tenses up, but I wait for a second until you have relaxed a bit.

The pace, as always starts off slow and soft, but it quickly changes to rougher and faster, your mouth hangs open in a continuous cry of pleasure as I slam into your prostate, making you see white. You cry out fragmented sentences and hold onto the sheets for dear life as it continues on, your knuckles turning white from the harsh grip.

Finally you reach your orgasm, screaming out my name as you do so, your seed covering both our stomachs. Then I pull the blankets over our exhausted bodies and lay beside you as you drift off to sleep.

Just as you begin to drift off to sleep I lean in again and whisper in your ear,

"I love you."

* * *

okay thats it, and for people who have read my "Unfinished buisness" fic sorry but since confused some of my friends no its not the end of the fic, i just meant the end of the chapter thats all. okay. Good-bye thanks for reading, Sandshinobi00 


End file.
